


【雀驼】开车三十题1-15

by Lydiaaa



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, 雀驼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiaaa/pseuds/Lydiaaa
Summary: -PWP-大概是各种设定的各种play
Relationships: 朴佑镇/林煐岷
Kudos: 16





	【雀驼】开车三十题1-15

1.年龄差  
  
关了灯的教室里悄悄藏匿了旖旎春色，黑暗中只剩了浓重的呼吸声和颤抖的呻吟。  
林煐岷被他四岁年龄差的恋人压在讲桌上，身后红肿的穴口贪婪地吞吐着那人快速进出的性器。他腿软到发颤，手指紧紧抓住桌角才能勉强站住，肿胀的乳尖随着抽插的频率来回磨擦在冰凉的台面上，死死咬住嘴唇克制着脱口而出的喘息。  
朴佑镇一手揽住他的腰往自己怀里带了带，另一只手准确的向下握住了他微挺的分身，借着前端溢出的清液快速撸动了几下，满意地听到身下传来他哑着嗓子的求饶。  
他俯下身去贴近林煐岷的耳朵，舔湿了泛红的耳垂，又轻轻吹了口气：“怎么做受力分析，林老师教教我好不好？”  
他拉起林煐岷贴在桌面的上身迫使他站直，手从腰间伸过去，理了理他皱成一团的衣服，开始一颗一颗慢慢扣上他衬衫的纽扣，却在同时加重了身下顶弄的力度：“林老师上课的时候，怎么不好好穿衣服…嗯？老师？”  
“嗯…你…呃啊，你别…别这么叫我……”这片再熟悉不过的讲台上，他年下的恋人恶意地一口一个“老师”，提醒着他这场性事发生在令人羞耻的场合，他却不受控制地更加兴奋。  
湿滑的甬道痉挛地收缩，敏感点被一下下狠狠蹭过，一波又一波的快感将欲望推上顶端，他浑身颤抖着，浊白的精液喷溅在讲台的瓷砖上，留下一滩暧昧的水渍。  
高潮余韵下的人无力地喘着粗气，却在下一秒，迎来了身后的人更用力的撞击。  
  
2.在能被他人看见的地方留下吻痕/咬痕  
  
柔软的舌头从肚脐一路向上，到处留下濡湿的水印。情人的唇带着凉意，滑过他的腰侧，停在锁骨一寸寸耐心噬咬。林煐岷敞开的胸口上已经布满了纵欲的红痕，下身只剩了一条遮羞的内裤，鼓鼓囊囊的欲望被紧紧包裹着，前端的布料早已经隐隐被体液打湿。  
温热的鼻息喷在他胸口，林煐岷身体一僵，朴佑镇却忽然含住了一边的红樱，绕着乳晕舔吻几下，又开始用舌尖肆意拨弄坚挺的突起。林煐岷眯着眼睛仰起了头，喉结上下滚动着，纤细的脖颈上显出漂亮的线条。  
朴佑镇的唇移到他的侧颈，暧昧的吮吸几下，白皙的皮肤上瞬间显露出一个红色的印记。林煐岷下意识挣扎了几下试图推开他，肩膀却被压得更紧。  
“嗯…那里不要，会被看见……”  
软软糯糯的反抗没有任何威慑力，反而平添了几分催情的效果，朴佑镇用牙齿咬住那一片脆弱的皮肤，变本加厉地啃咬吮吸，小虎牙时不时磨蹭两下，惹来身下的人一阵颤栗。  
恶意地留下清晰可见的齿印，他缓缓抬起头，看着林煐岷脖子上一个青紫色的印记，满意地舔了舔唇。  
“在这里盖了章，大家都知道你是我的人了。”  
  
3.蒙眼  
  
那条本来系在他胸前的丝质领带覆上他的眼睛，林煐岷不安地靠在椅背上，等待着朴佑镇下一步的动作。  
衬衫的纽扣被一颗颗解开，视觉被剥夺，却无限放大了其他感官，敏感的乳头刚一暴露在微凉的空气中，就颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，却在下一秒被手指夹住，粗糙的指腹缓慢地蹭过红肿的乳尖，酥酥麻麻的快感从胸口直冲头顶。  
西装裤的皮带被解开的时候发出清脆的金属撞击声，林煐岷涨红了脸，裤子连着内裤一同被扒下，微勃的分身脱离了布料的束缚，前端吐着急不可耐的清液，渴望着恋人的触碰。  
朴佑镇却俯下身来，贴近了他的耳朵，舌头舔过耳垂，又探进耳道模拟着进出的动作，濡湿的水声在他耳边被不断放大：“猜猜我接下来要干什么？”  
湿热的唇掠过他的侧颈、肩窝、胸口，又暧昧地停在了他平坦的小腹，林煐岷粗喘几声，视线被罩在黑暗之中，丝毫预料不到下一个吻会落在什么地方，只敏感到全身发颤。  
紧致的甬道猛得被插进了一根手指，林煐岷顿时拔高了尖叫，温热的手指带着润滑剂的凉意，抚平入口的褶皱，在他剧烈收缩的后穴中耐心地做着扩张。手指从一根慢慢加到四根，抽插间时不时蹭过他的敏感点，胸前的小点也被含住细细舔弄，把他拉入了更深的欲望中。  
“呜…朴总，求你……”  
领带被溢出的生理性眼泪打湿，林煐岷嘴唇微张，发丝凌乱，只能发出迷乱的呻吟。  
大腿被掰开分到两边，坚挺的性器抵到他松软的穴口，缓缓插进了一寸。  
朴佑镇压低了声音，又向前挺了挺腰：“午休时间快要结束了，林助理不想被人听见的话，可要小声一点。”  
  
4.捆绑  
  
昏暗暧昧的灯光盈满了整个房间。  
他全身赤裸地蜷缩在柔软的大床上，红色的绸布绕过他的大腿根，又紧紧绑住了反靠在背后的手臂。颈间被系上了一个蝴蝶结，却成了全身唯一的遮盖物。药物作用下的身体泛着粉红，被汗珠浸湿的发丝紧紧贴在额头上，勃起的性器高高翘起，却得不到抚慰，后穴不断溢出湿滑的液体。眼底的最后一份理智也被情欲侵占，他难耐地磨蹭着身体，小声低喘，床单上已是一片狼藉。  
房门被刷开。  
他是被献上的礼物，等待着主人的救赎。  
  
5.射在任意一方的任意部位  
  
末班的公交车上已经关了灯，他们并排坐在后排的座位上，同车仅剩几人也已经在前几站陆陆续续下了车，丝毫没有人注意到黑暗中隐藏着什么淫靡的场景。  
林煐岷手臂努力撑住椅背，坚挺的欲望被包裹在朴佑镇掌心，修剪平整的指甲偶尔划过他前端的小口，柱体也被紧紧握住上下撸动，他双腿一阵发软，几乎快要克制不住唇边泄出的呻吟。  
灵巧的手指揉捏拉扯着两端的囊袋，林煐岷转过头去看了看朴佑镇，被欲望浸染的眼睛湿漉漉的，嘴唇微张着露出粉嫩的舌尖，张张嘴似乎想说些什么，却只在朴佑镇俯下身含住他的欲望时倒吸了一口气。  
柔软的舌头耐心的舔弄着柱身上的青筋，整根也被慢慢吞进温热的口腔，朴佑镇用唇瓣包裹住牙齿吞吐着他蓬勃待发的性器，又时不时吮吸一下，细心地服务着深陷情欲的恋人。  
公交车开过颠簸的路段，朴佑镇一个分神，林煐岷坚挺的欲望直直戳在柔软的喉头，柱身也被突出的小虎牙划过，他一阵痉挛，瞬间缴械，浓稠的精液尽数射进了那人的喉咙。  
林煐岷涨红了脸，朴佑镇却凑上来吻他，非要与他分享这带着淡淡咸腥的味道。来不及吞咽的液体顺着嘴角流下，在褶皱的衣服上留下暧昧的痕迹。  
  
6.不碰性器官就射  
  
林煐岷保持着趴跪的姿势，湿滑的穴口被狠狠地侵犯，他腿抖到快要跪不住，上半身软软塌下去，两个下陷的腰窝隐隐显露出来，朴佑镇掐住他纤细的腰身，手指在他柔嫩的皮肤上留下清晰可见的红痕，又加快了抽插的速度。  
林煐岷爽到头皮发麻，前端的欲望高高翘起，他忍不住伸出手去抚慰自己胀得生疼的性器，手指刚一握住，小穴便随之剧烈收缩了几下，惹得朴佑镇深吸了一口气，拉过他的手反剪在身后，头埋在他的肩膀，恶狠狠地舔了舔他的侧颈。  
“哥哥不听话，怎么能不经我允许就自己偷偷玩…”  
一边说着，一边加重了顶弄的力度。粗大的性器整根抽出，又狠狠挺入，撑开穴肉的褶皱，每一下都准确地蹭过他的前列腺，前端的分身随着朴佑镇顶弄的节奏摇摇晃晃，在释放边缘却得不到触碰，林煐岷只能呜咽着求饶。  
“唔，佑镇……前边……”  
“你放开我…嗯啊，想射……”  
朴佑镇却借着后入的体位朝更深的地方挺进，一只手紧紧钳住林煐岷背在身后的手，另一只手揽着他的腰不让他瘫下去，林煐岷被撞得向前一窜，又马上被捞回来，承受着新一轮更深的抽插。  
“不放，今天我要让哥哥看看自己是怎么被我操射的。”  
  
7.dirty talk+12.骑乘  
  
骑乘的姿势似乎让朴佑镇的性器进入到了以前从未到过的深度。  
林煐岷跨坐在他腿上，全身的重量几乎都压在他身上，手臂紧紧环着他的脖子，被从下而上贯穿。他被顶弄得上下起伏，肉体碰撞的声音伴着淫靡的水声清晰回荡在耳边，他配合着朴佑镇向上顶胯的频率扭了扭腰，坐到身体最深处，两人都发出了满足的呻吟。  
“不行，啊…太深了……”  
红肿的乳尖在朴佑镇眼前微微颤动，他顺势含住舔弄了几圈，又开始暧昧地吮吸起来：“哥哥这里好涨，能吸出奶吗？”  
调情的话进一步刺激了林煐岷的感官，他面红耳赤地瞪了一眼朴佑镇小声叫他闭嘴，朴佑镇却变本加厉地靠近他耳边说起了羞耻的话。  
“哥哥的乳头好甜…”  
“下面的小嘴也咬得好紧，看来哥哥也很喜欢这个体位吧…”  
火热的欲望在穴口缓慢厮磨，又狠狠顶入，撞到柔软的肠壁上。  
“我全都射给哥哥好不好，哥哥说不定会怀孕。”  
林煐岷迷乱地摇着头，湿滑的小穴一阵收紧，朴佑镇顺势狠狠抽插了几下，精液一滴不剩地射进了他温热的甬道。  
  
8.水仙  
  
这题我不会。  
  
9.暴露/偷窥+15.撸给他看  
  
凌晨两点。  
朴佑镇已经静静在林煐岷门外站了许久。  
安静的房子里没有多余的声音，门缝里却隐约传来克制的呻吟，他本只是觉得口渴起来找水喝，却在路过林煐岷的房间时再也迈不开脚步。  
房内只开了一盏小小的台灯，却足够让朴佑镇看清床上那人所有的举动。  
林煐岷全身赤裸躺在床上，手指伸进嘴里搅动几下被舌头舔湿，沾着银丝移到胸前的红樱，夹住乳尖揉捏了几下，喉咙里隐隐发出甜腻的呻吟。他耐心地拨弄着，直到两边的乳头都在空气中挺立，才恋恋不舍的把手下移，握住了自己微挺的性器开始快速撸动。  
朴佑镇呆呆看着眼前的春宫图，只觉得心跳加速体温升高，不自觉地咽了咽口水。  
林煐岷的手指探到身后的小穴，试探着插进了一根，仰高脖子眯起了眼睛。他小声低喘着为自己扩张，手指一根根伸进紧致的穴口，搅弄着寻找敏感地带，另一只手还在抚慰着前端肿胀的分身。  
林煐岷正对着门口的方向，涨得发紫的性器和穴口外翻的软肉都在朴佑镇眼里一览无余，他舔了舔唇，只是看着床上的人意乱情迷地自慰，也无法克制地悄悄起了反应。  
林煐岷的手指在身下快速地抽插，淫靡的水声混合着他低哑的呻吟，冲击着朴佑镇的耳膜。  
“嗯……佑镇，呃啊……”  
他加快了上下撸动的动作，手指也狠狠插进湿滑的小穴，脚趾微微蜷缩，颤抖着射了出来。  
朴佑镇还沉浸在哥哥叫着自己的名字自慰这件事带来的冲击中，看着那人全身瘫软躺在床上喘着粗气，下身的欲望也不由地胀大了几分，下意识想要转身逃走，却听见门内清晰传来林煐岷沙哑的声音。  
“看了这么久，还不打算进来吗？”  
  
10.第一次

干涩的甬道被强行撑开的滋味并不好受。  
并不到位的润滑和扩张让此时此刻的林煐岷只能感觉到撕裂的疼痛，他咬紧了唇，身前的欲望也疼得迅速疲软下去，额头上渗出了几滴冷汗，急促地呼吸着努力放松自己。  
朴佑镇看得心疼，顺势便要抽出自己粗大的分身，却稍一磨蹭就带动了柔软的肠肉，林煐岷疼得眼泪都快要掉下来，连忙按住他的手，语气里都带了哭腔：“嘶…别动…”  
朴佑镇手足无措，只能耐心地等待林煐岷适应自己，一边试探地揉搓着他胸前的茱萸，一边握住了他前端的欲望开始小心地撸动，试图帮他转移几分注意力。  
直到感觉温热的甬道不再死死绞着他坚挺的柱身，他才挺挺腰开始了小幅抽插，进出的动作都无比温柔，生怕弄疼了林煐岷，又耐心地寻找着肠壁上的敏感区域。  
终于在顶到某一点时，听到身下那人的呻吟也变了调，于是开始变着方向冲刺，卖力地讨好着初夜的恋人。  
初尝性事的两个人青涩地没有任何经验而言，可比起肉体的契合，似乎是心贴得更近。

11.多攻一受【两真x一敏】

身后的人进出的速度很快，肠肉被贯穿着无法闭合，敏感点不断被戳弄，林煐岷眼神迷离得找不到焦点，趴跪在床上无力地喘息着，下巴却忽然被人捏起，被迫仰起头来，男人勃起的性器直挺挺地抵在他的唇缝，又往前顶了顶，扶着自己送进了他的口腔。  
“乖，煐岷，亲亲他。”  
30岁的朴佑镇不再甜腻地叫着自己哥哥，反而多了几分成熟男人的性感，林煐岷脸红心跳，顺从地吞吐了几下，舌尖绕着铃口打转，耐心地舔过每一寸柱体，到处留下湿润的唾液。  
前后被同时填满，林煐岷的理智几乎被一点点抽离，而朴佑镇和30岁的自己交换了个眼神，就明白了彼此的意图。两人一前一后快速抽插着，林煐岷的下身止不住地收缩，腰部的肌肉紧绷着，朴佑镇硬挺的性器整根抽出又狠狠顶入，快速进出的频率让他完全没有喘息的机会。前端的分身也在抽插中偶尔戳到他柔软的喉头，呛得他一阵干呕，来不及吞咽的口水顺着他嘴角流下来，黏腻的水声伴着肉体碰撞的声音清晰回荡。  
这太过了。  
林煐岷被一波又一波袭来的快感刺激到脚趾蜷缩，头皮发麻，全身上下所有的敏感点都被两个人细心地照顾到，支支吾吾的呻吟也被堵在喉咙里，欲望的潮汐几乎要将他淹没。  
脸上布满了纵横的泪痕，四肢也酸软无力，快感从脊柱攀升到头顶，他颤抖着身体，到了高潮。

13.漫长的前戏

朴佑镇一定是故意的。  
他一只手揉搓着林煐岷红肿不堪的乳尖，另一只手覆上林煐岷的手，迫使他一起撸动着自己身前勃起的性器时，林煐岷脑子里只有这一个想法。  
他今天不知为什么格外有耐心，吻遍了林煐岷的胸口和后背，到处留下纵欲的红痕，又单用手指抽插就已经让林煐岷高潮了一次，却迟迟都不肯进入他。  
充血的分身蹭过他的会阴处，又暧昧的在穴口磨了几下，被充分扩张的小穴贪婪地亲吻着前端的软肉，热情地分泌着黏腻的液体对恋人发出邀请，朴佑镇却似乎铁了心要慢慢折磨他。  
他贴近林煐岷的耳朵，火热的欲望抵在他的臀缝滑动，又含住了他的耳垂，舌尖勾勒着耳骨的轮廓细细啃咬：“哥哥在MV里那句撒浪嘿，再做一次给我看看吧…”  
林煐岷羞红了脸不肯开口。  
朴佑镇却忽然向湿滑的甬道中伸进了一根手指，用力按上了他的前列腺，勾着手指辗转摩擦。  
林煐岷小声抗议着扭扭腰，难耐地蹭了蹭他肿胀的性器：“不要这个，想要佑镇的…嗯…”  
朴佑镇轻咬着他的肩膀舔吻，毫不心急。  
“好吗，再做一次，哥哥想要的我都给你。”

14.纹身/穿孔

这题我也不会。

-TBC.


End file.
